


Now what?

by GiaUrsula



Series: In the Mountains [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family Drama, Love Triangles, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Sequel, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: No-one is more surprised than Izzy when a young girl walks through the doors of the diner one day and claims to be the younger half-sister her mother had after she had waked away from her all those years ago.Regardless Izzy tries to cope with the sudden sister she's gained.One who doesn't seem to be telling the entire truth.(On Hiatus at the moment but I will finish it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola readers! Glad to see you're back after I left you with that hell of a cliffhanger.
> 
> So now what? (I'm terrible at titles I know)
> 
> I have to say that there will be a few original characters in this story as well and I know some people aren't that keen on too much canon divergence but I wanted to carry on the storyline I already established. So if you're reading this for the first time, I'd recommend reading the first fic so this one is easier to follow.
> 
> Also I'm restraining on my tags because I have a few surprises in store I'd like to keep under wraps but if I think any of it could upset people, I'll leave a warning in the chapter beforehand.
> 
> Apart from that, Enjoy!

Izzy just stared, completely dumbfounded, at the teenage girl in front of her. She looked at the girl. Really looked and searched for any similarities between the two. 

Izzy didn’t remember much of her mother, she’d left her so young after all, yet she could see some of the resemblance in the girl looking up at her with an open and nervous expression, as if anticipating rejection. She had their mother’s flattened nose and big brown eyes but her hair was not red and curly, it was blonde and long and straight. Her figure was already fuller than Izzy’s modest and slim body despite being younger. 

And still Izzy had not responded to her. 

“Marion? Is everything alright?” her pops said as he came behind her, assessing the situation as his eyes flittered between them both. 

“Oh.” Abigail slumped, “So you’re not... it’s okay. I should probably go.” 

Just as she was turning to leave Izzy grasped her by her arm. “No you’re, you’re not wrong.” 

“So we’re-“ she trailed off. 

Izzy nodded. “I think we should go talk upstairs. Before the party really gets started.'' 

Abigail smiles whilst Derek stands there thoroughly confused. 

“Izzy?” he questioned. 

“Not now I’ll tell you later.” She assured, escorting the young girl up into her flat. The flat given her to her when she wanted independence but her parents wanted reassurance she'd remain close by. 

* * *

Stiles approached his husband after watching the exchange and raised an eyebrow. 

Derek just shrugged. 

“I guess we’ll focus on Connor’s party, ask her later. It can’t be more important than our little man turning eleven.” 

Derek conceded his point with an affectionate kiss.  

But he couldn’t shake off the feeling this was important. 

* * *

“Wow this place is...” Abigail paused as she looked around, “...garish.” 

Izzy chuckled, “It is a bit behind with the times. But it it's home.” 

She gestured to the sofa and Abigail straightened her skirt as she say down gently. Izzy watched the display as she slumped down next to her, black jean cladded legs wide open. 

Abigail had long imagined what her sister would be like but the reality had never come to mind until she had searched for her. 

Isobel Stilinski-Hale had shoulder length hair coloured black at its roots as a dark purple dripped out to the tips of her side fringe that hung just past her jawline. Her make up was surprisingly simple compared to the vibrancy of the rest of her appearance, just a simple winged eyeliner and a nude lip. That was where the simplicity of her ended. 

As she was facing her she noticed Izzy’s left arm was completely covered in an intricate Henna pattern tattooed all the way from the top of her shoulder to the back of her hand, beautiful bold and black swirls and flowers inked into her pale flesh.  

Yeah... this was definitely not the half sister she had envisioned. However she couldn’t deny there was some kind enigmatic beauty surrounding her badassery.  

“So... you said you’re my sister?” Izzy clarified. 

“Yes.” 

“My half sister?” 

“Yes.” 

Izzy gave a small, awkward laugh. “I don’t.. I don’t know what to say to you.” 

“Neither do I.” Abigail whispered.  

Izzy clapped her hands together, startling Abigail. “Okay! Why don’t we just start with the basics?” 

Abigail nodded stiffly. 

Izzy pointed to her, “How old are you?” 

“I’m fourteen.” 

“Oh, just a bit older than Connor.” Izzy remarked.  

At Abigail’s puzzled face she elaborated, “Connor is my baby bro. The party being held downstairs is for his eleventh birthday party.” 

“That’s... nice.” Abigail contributed politely. 

Another pause ensued before Izzy asked the question she really wanted to. 

“Why did you come here?” 

Abigail laughed incredulously, “Are you kidding? I find out I have an older half sister my parents never told me about and I’m supposed to just do nothing about it?!” 

“Wait... if your parents didn’t tell you about me then how did you find out?” 

Abigail wrung her hands together in her lap as she answered, “I heard my grandma and my mom fighting about you. About how mom should reach out to you and how I should know about you.” 

“How did you- how did you even find me?” 

Abigail shrugged, “It wasn’t hard. I searched you on Facebook first, found out you were from Beacon Hills and here I am.” 

“So you came here without even knowing where I lived or if I was definitely your sister? How did you even get here?!” 

“Beacon Hills is a small town.'' She answered, ignoring the second question. ''A quick google search told me your dad owns one of the local businesses. It wasn’t hard to make the link between Stilinski’s diner and the surname Stilinski-Hale.” 

Izzy stared at the tenacious spit fire in front of her and realised just how much she had thought about this. “How long have you known about me?” 

“About a week or two. It’s... been a lot to take in.” 

Izzy huffs, “I can imagine.” She paused. “How is... she?” unable to make her lips form the ‘M’ word. 

Abigail's hands stuttered nervously in her lap as she stared down at them, gathering her composure and taking a deep breath. 

She swallowed and stared directly into Izzy's eyes. 

“Mom’s dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another chapter! Although I have to be honest and say I'm not sure how regularly I'll be updating as I do have exams at the moment to contend with and uni stuff to sort out and blah blah blah, you get the gist, life gets in the way but I promise that just like all my other works, I will finish this.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Connor clenched his eyes and blew out his candles. Everyone around him cheered. 

“What you wish for son?” Pops asked him, putting his hand on shoulder. 

“I can’t tell you. Otherwise it won’t come true.” Connor told him rigidly. 

Derek laughed at the serious face of his little boy. ‘Sure thing kiddo. Don’t forget to say hi to your grandma and granddad. They travelled all the way from New York to see you, that’s over 300 miles!” 

“Actually it’s 362.8 miles.” 

Derek blinked silently at his son’s answer when Stiles came over and removed the now extinguished candles. 

“How big do you want your piece to be?” Stiles asked the birthday boy, whose entire serious intellectual demeanour dropped at the mention of cake. 

“Humungous!” Connor answered enthusiastically and all the adults laughed adoringly. 

* * *

The last of the parents and children filtered out the diner, strewn in popped party popper strings, paper plates and plastic hats.  

Connor was perusing a book on dinosaurs in a booth as Derek and Stiles tried cleaning up the place and giving their last thanks and goodbyes to other guests. Derek was cleaning the tables as Stiles was clearing the floor and picking up stray bits of rubbish. 

“I have to say, I think things went pretty well.” Stiles commented. 

Derek agreed with an absentminded “I guess.” 

Stiles scoffed as he picked up a stray plastic cup and put in the big plastic bag he was carrying. 

“ _I guess_? Derek it was amazing. Even better than the last party we held for him.” 

“Probably because this one didn’t end up with his arm in a cast.” Derek commented dryly.  

Stiles shrugged, “Meh, the kid was dizzy on lemonade. It happens.” 

“Our son fell out of a tree.” 

“You’re just a big worrier Derek.” 

Derek laughed as he moved onto wiping down another table. “I am not.” 

Stiles turned to face. “You totally are. You like to act all tough and buff but I know you turn into a big softie the moment you hear so much as a sneeze coming from the kids.” 

Derek shrugged, feeling all embarrassed. 

Stiles noticed and sighed, “It’s not a bad thing. Kinda hot actually.'' 

Derek raised an eyebrow. Both of them looked at Connor sitting silently, secretly assessing how much time they had if they snuck away. Their line of thought was interrupted when Izzy came down with the blonde-haired girl Derek saw her with earlier. 

Stiles stood up and Derek gravitated over to them at his husband's side, waiting for an explanation. 

Izzy's face was guarded as she brought the young girl closer. 

''Dad, Pops... this is Abigail. She's my sister.'' 

All eyes shot down to the teen in front of them. Stiles rubbed at his face as he evaluated the young girl in front of him. There was something about her eyes that brought a flash of pain and remembrance for the woman that broke his heart. Except in these eyes weren't cold indifference or resentment. Just open curiosity and innocence. It was difficult to see something so contradicting. 

The young girl found her voice and stuck out her hand,  

''Hi.'' 

Stiles looked at it strangely. After a slight pause, just as Abigail was about to pull her hand back, he shook it and smiled as convincingly as he could. 

''Nice to meet you.'', he greeted back, his sincerity clouded by his obvious shock. 

She let her fingertips slips away from the touch gradually as she stared at the floor. 

''Does erm.. Do your parents know you're here?'' Derek asked delicately. 

The young girl nodded, ''Yeah... my dad knows.'' 

No one failed to notice a mother going unmentioned. 

 _Please tell me Lydia didn't do it to this kid too_ , Stiles moaned internally. 

“Where is she gonna stay for the night?” Derek asked. 

Izzy shrugged, “I guess in the flat with me.” 

“You should probably let Oscar and Russ know she's staying over.'' 

Oscar and Russ were the roommates that Izzy lived with to help pay the rent on the three bedroomed apartment. 

Izzy has apprenticed under Oscar at his dad's tattoo shop and the two had developed a friendship along the way. Around the same time that Izzy was moving into the apartment, Oscar had been kicked out of his. (Turns out that having sex with your landlord's daughter is a good way to get evicted). So the two have lived and worked together for the past two years. 

Russ Saluni was a recent addition, having lived with them for six months. Russ had come in for a tribal Samoan sleeve to pay homage to his Polynesian roots and Oscar had gotten to know him rather well over the twelve hours it took to give him. He'd learnt that Oscar had an indie band and that he was the bass player. More importantly he'd learnt that Oscar had just broken up with his girlfriend who he'd been living with. The guy seemed cool... 

 _''I mean c'mon,_ _Iz_ _, the guy is a_ _freakin_ _' bass player. How cool is that?!''_  

...so he offered to show Russ the apartment. 

Izzy had not been happy that he had done this without consulting her but after a hangout session with some pizza and Netflix, she'd realised that Russ was a pretty cool guy and that he would make a good roommate. 

Izzy sighed, ''Oscar's at the shop right now and Russ is doing a gig a few towns over so he won't be home till the morning. Almost definitely hungover too so I'll hold off on telling him for a while.'' 

She patted Abigail on the shoulder, making her jump. ''Let's get you settled in. Call your dad in the morning.'' 

Abigail nodded and followed Izzy upstairs. 

Stiles let out a massive breath he hadn't know he was holding in. 

''Wow.'' Derek started. 

''Yeah...'' Stiles agreed numbly, staring at the empty space left behind. 

* * *

Abigail stood awkwardly as Izzy made her bed, placing an extra pillow at the end for Abigail. Throughout Abigail kept shooting Izzy reassuring smiles at her when she was staring. As if to say 'I'm not leaving.' 

Izzy noted the backpack Abigail had stuck in the little corner and went to pick it up when Abigail grabbed it defensively. Izzy backed off with her palms placed up.  

''Okay I get it.'' 

Abigail had the decency to look ashamed, ''Look I'm sorry I just- I'm a private person.'' 

Izzy laughed, ''You think I just offer my bed to anyone?'' 

''I guess not.'' 

''That's right.'' then she seemed to reconsider with a grin, ''Well... a few attractive men have had the offer.''  

She scowled as she realised the implication of that, only assisted by the wide-eyed look she received from Abigail. 

''Not that... not that I'm a whore or anything.'' she explained rather roughly. 

''Right.'' Abigail responded politely. 

Izzy tucked in the corners of her duvet and flopped down on top of it. Abigail remained stood until Izzy looked at her and patted down on the spot next to her. 

Abigail graced herself down into the spot and sat up while Izzy stretched her hands behind her head. 

''It's crazy man.'' Izzy started, ''Absolutely mad. Having a sister... it's something I've never thought about. Something I never thought would happen.'' 

''I'm sorry I pushed it onto you.'' Abigail apologised. 

Izzy shook her head, ''Nah, it's not your fault. I always wondered if my mother thought about me after she left but...'' she paused and gave a melancholy smile to her younger sister, ''… clearly I was replaceable.'' 

There was a long stretch of silence before Izzy heard a quiet, ''I'm sorry.'' 

Izzy nodded her head considerably, ''Don't apologise for her. My dad did that for years and it never helps.'' 

Abigail looked hesitant to speak. She laid down on her side and faced Izzy, their faces only inches from each other but their lives light years apart. 

''Do you know why she left?'' 

Izzy shook her head.  

''No.'' she whispered hoarsely. ''I've thought about that far too long. Me and my dad don't talk about her, she might as well be-'' then she cut herself off in realisation and gave a hollow laugh, ''-I guess she is now.'' 

Izzy stared at her sister's unfamiliar face in front of her crumple into tears, trying to smother her loud cries into the blanket and burrow away in the soft material.  

Izzy pulled her closer and the young girl laid her head on the twenty year old's chest, openly sobbing and sniffling. Izzy smoothed over the top of Abigail's head with her hand over and over again and in a repetitive and comforting motion as she clung closer to her. 

Eventually the sobs died down and Izzy saw her sister's eyelids flutter shut. Her face looked much more peaceful as she slept. No worries or frowns or awkward expressions on her face. Just contentful rest. 

Izzy had no idea what Abigail had been through but seeing her look so calm and lethargic, she thought she'd let her have this and resolved not to move a muscle. The foreign warmth and gentle thudding of a wounded heart prodded her into a deep sleep and after a while, she joined her sister in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have uploaded quicker but I took a three hour exam yesterday I'm pretty sure I failed and I have another one this afternoon. Yay me....

''Urgh.... never again.'' Russ vowed, leaning against the cool glass of water as he sat at the breakfast table. 

''Hey, hey! Want some bacon?'' Oscar taunted, hanging the offending piece of cooked meat in his face. 

''Fuck off!'' Russ gagged at the smell of the offending item.  

Oscar merely laughed and placed the bacon strip straight into his mouth, barely chewing as he swallowed it whole.  

Russ looked at him in distain, ''You're disgusting.'' 

Oscar grinned at him. 

''You won't be so smug when it's your turn.'' 

Oscar threw the pill packaging at his head. ''Take some damn asprin and stop being such a pussy.'' 

Russ glared but ultimately popped the pill out, took a sip of water and swallowed it down. 

The two were surprised when Izzy sneaked out of her room, fully dressed. 

''Erm, Izzy you live here, why are you the one walking out of the door like you're the one night stand?'' Russ questioned. 

Izzy didn't answer, just slumped down at the kitchen table and gave a big sigh. 

''So who's the unlucky fella?'' Oscar asked. 

''I have a sister.'' Izzy blurted out. 

Her two roommates looked at each other in alarm.  

''Wait what?'' 

''You're having us on.'' Oscar said in disbelief. 

Izzy shook her head. ''No joke.'' 

''How?! I thought your mother was...'' Russ trailed off. 

Russ and Oscar didn't really know much about Izzy's mother. Just that she took off when she was younger. She'd confided in Oscar a little bit more since they'd known each other longer but neither of the men had much of a clue about anything. 

Izzy gave a sudden off-putting laugh, ''Yeah about that, also turns out my mom's dead!'' 

Oscar moved to put his hand on her shoulder and Russ held her hand across the table. 

''Izzy...'' Oscar began, voice full of pity. 

''And now I have a fourteen kid in my room, who I've never met, who's grieving for someone I haven't seen in years and now I don't know what the fuck to do.'' she confided.

Both of them remained silent. 

''What do you know about her?'' Russ asked. 

''Her name's Abigail. She's fourteen. She said she found out about me a week ago, tracked me down and now she's here... in my room... sleeping.'' 

Russ and Oscar got up slowly and creeped to Izzy's bedroom door, Izzy trailing behind them. 

They opened the door quietly to peep inside at the young girl still sleeping on the bed. 

''She looks nothing like you!'' Oscar whispered. 

''She does.'' Russ countered, ''Not a lot but there's something about her that reminds me of you.'' 

''She's waking!'' Oscar whispered loudly and the three quickly backed away from the door and rushed into the living room comically, one after another. 

''So... that's your sister?'' Russ whispered. 

''Can we stop with all the whispering?!'' Oscar whispered back aggressively.

''Please do.'' said a voice behind them. 

Abigail was stood there, rubbing her eyes. 

''You weren't exactly quiet.'' she mumbled sleepily. 

She looked between the two men by her sister's side.  

The one on the right had shaggy brown hair and a matching beard. His nose was long and thin, his eyes were round and his jawline was square-like. He was rather lanky and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, displaying the dragon tattoo that stretched across his ribcage and onto his chest.  

The one on the left had buzzed black hair and seemed to be some sort of east Asian descent she couldn't distinguish. His skin was smooth and tanned across his muscular frame and his arms were decorated with a tribal pattern that Abigail wanted to look at in further detail. 

Both men looked at her until Izzy cleared her throat and introduced her. 

''Guys this is... my sister, Abigail.'' 

There was a polite chorus of ''Hey.'' 

Izzy reached up to wrap her arm around the shoulder of the taller one. ''This guy right here is Oscar Pittman. Full-time tattooist, part-time asshole.'' 

Oscar gave a sarcastic laugh. 

Izzy roped her arm around the shoulder of the shorter one next to her. 

''This here is my boy Russ Saluni. Bass player in _Whiskey Shots._ Remember the name, they'll be famous one day.'' 

Russ shook his head in embarrassment, ''Iz.'' 

''And when you're super famous and shit, you'll have to remember your dearest pals who looked after you before you hit it big.'' 

Russ rolled his eyes in amusement, ''Of course.'', then he turned to Abigail, breaking out of Izzy’s hold and held out his hand to the younger sister, ''Nice to meet you Abigail.'' 

She shook it, surprised by the firm and almost crushing grip. ''Likewise.''  

She let go of it promptly and gave an awkward smile. 

“Erm... do you wanna go downstairs and wait for me at a table?” Izzy asked her sister. “I’ll be done soon I just need to speak to Oscar about my shift and we can get some breakfast.” 

Abigail looked at her oddly but gave a slight nod and walked out of the front door. 

Izzy withdrew her arm from Oscar's shoulder and groaned. 

''What do I do? I can't exactly bring her into work with me.'' 

Oscar shrugged, ''I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind.'' 

Izzy sighed heavily and Oscar put his hands gently on her shoulders, ''Hey, look at me.'' 

She did. 

''Why don't you take the day off?'' 

''Are you sure?'' she asked hesitantly. 

''Yeah. If I tell dad what's going on I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, it's a Friday so you'll have today and the weekend to settle her in.'' 

''She's not a puppy.'' Izzy smirked before turning serious again, ''Are you absoloutely sure?'' 

''Iz you know my old man adores you.'' 

''Only cause I saved you from having to move back home after you were stupid enough to get kicked out.'' Izzy teased. 

''And you saved him from a fate worse than death.'' 

Izzy gave a rich laugh at that. ''Thank you Oscar.'' 

''No problem.'' 

As Izzy left, Oscar saw Russ stood there with his arm crossed and his eyebrow raised. 

''What?'' he questioned. 

''Be careful.'' Russ advised cryptically. 

''Careful of what?'' Oscar grinned. 

Russ shook his head at him and budged past him, knowing it would only end in tears. 

* * *

Abigail looked at the menu, scanning her eyes over the items she wasn't usually a fan of, trying to pick which one seemed the most appealing when she saw a figure hanging over the menu. 

She put it down to be face to face with a younger boy who had a blank look on his face. He had dark hazel eyes and spiky brown hair. 

''Hi.'' 

''Hello.'' he greeted back almost robotically. 

Nothing more was said until he spoke again. 

''Who are you?'' he asked without any sense of subtlety. 

''I'm Abigail. I'm your sister's sister.'' 

He looked at her confused. ''But Izzy's mom hasn't been around here for a long time.'' 

''She died...'' Abigail told him quietly, ''...about a month ago.'' 

He nodded, taking the information in.  

''My condolences.'' he offered in a sincere but rather obliged seeming manner. 

''Thank you.'' 

''If it helps, I don’t have a mom either.'' he offered in a comforting effort. 

''It doesn't really.'' she chuckled. 

He shrugged as if it didn't really bother him either way. 

''Who are you?'' Abigail asked, mirroring his earlier question. 

He stuck out his hand rather abruptly, ''Connor Stilinski-Hale.'' 

She took it slowly and shook it, getting rather sick of introductions.

''Abigail.'' 

''I know.'' he unknowingly quipped back as he dropped her hand. 

''You raising hell, kid?'' A smooth female voice yelled as she came around the corner. 

''No.'' he answered as Izzy ruffled his hair, his shoulders hunched in annoyance. 

''Nah.'' she smiled, ''You leave that to me.'' 

Connor walked away from his place at the table, now bored with the conversation and satisfied with solving the mystery of the strange blonde girl. 

Izzy shook her head fondly and took his place in the booth. 

''He's very...'' Abigail stalled, unsure how to summarise the odd boy she had just met. 

''Yeah, you get used to him after a while. What can I say? He's my baby brother.'' Izzy simply laughed, like that was an explanation for anything. 

''Right.'' 

''How about I show you round town? We can spend some time with one another, get to know each other, all that jazz.'' Izzy suggested. 

''What about your work?'' 

''Oscar's got me covered.'' 

''Your roommate.'' 

''Yeah.'' 

''So you live and work with your roommate?'' 

''Yeah.'' 

Abigail smiled, ''Sure you like him enough for that?'' 

Izzy laughed then shrugged, ''Eh, I like him most of the time.'' 

''And the other times?'' she teased. 

''I plead the fifth.'' 

And Izzy was grateful for the boisterous laugh it gained her. 

* * *

''Maybe I should-'' 

''-No you shouldn't.'' Derek interrupted. 

'Oh come on Derek!'' he whined, as he peered through the kitchen door. 

''No they're bonding. You shouldn't interfere with that.'' 

''Well they came down here for breakfast. You can't stop me from asking for their order.'' Stiles declared mischievously, already walking off. 

''Stiles! Sti-'' 

Derek stopped and sighed in resignation.  

''I've been married to that idiot for fourteen years, I should know better by now.'' he berated himself. 

* * *

''So what can I get you two beautiful ladies for breakfast?'' Stiles asked, approaching the two girls who sobered at his appearance. 

Izzy coughed and smiled, ''You already know what I want daddio.'' 

He shook his head and noted it down, ''So that's one massive heart-attack inducing fry up for you.'' 

The two expectedly stared at Abigail. 

''Erm... I'll have the mushroom omelette.'' 

''Alrighty then. I'll be back with your order, you two just talk.... do bonding... stuff.'' Stiles finished rather awkwardly as he backed away. 

Abigail gave her another odd look. 

''He's another one you have to get used to.'' Izzy answered. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but that was because I was finishing the last of my A-level exams.. yay!   
> So I am finally free to update more regularly (but no guarantees, sorry)
> 
> Basically this chapter is Izzy and Abigail talking a bit more and getting to know a bit more about one another. And Izzy goes to Derek for advice.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 ''This place is so different than what I'm used to.'' Abigail admitted as they walked through the park. She picked a stray red flower from the ground and twirled it in her hand, drawing it close to her nose and closing her eyes as she inhaled its scent. 

Izzy smiled, ''Yeah this place sure is something else. I guess it takes seeing it from someone else's perspective to make you realise what you take for granted.'' 

Abigail opened her eyes, wondering if there was something deeper to that. Before she could comment, her sister asked her a question. 

''So what is home for you? You haven't exactly said where you're from.'' 

''Manhattan. Home to me is big skyscrapers and concrete pavements. There's a certain busyness I like about it but...'', she paused with great consideration in her eyes, ''… lately, with everything going on, it gets to be a little overwhelming.'' 

Izzy nodded, ''I can get that.'' 

For a while they didn't talk. They walked in the park Izzy had spent much of her childhood in.  

She can remember all the times she spent pushing Connor in the baby swings so excitedly, chasing her younger brother around the slide when he grew old enough to run. 

It got her wondering how much of Abigail's childhood she had missed. The girl was fourteen after all and not quite a child anymore. So much had happened already. So much of her life that Izzy would never know. 

Izzy could recall celebrating Connor's first birthday, his first Christmas, his first role in the school play. 

Izzy didn't even know when Abigail's birthday was. 

''How have you coped with everything?'' Izzy asked. 

Abigail went stiff and stared down at the flower in her hand, still twirling it with an absent smile. 

''I don't really know. I miss her. A lot.'' 

''How did... she die?'' 

''Cancer.'' Abigail answered as she viciously plucked one of the red petals, letting it whirl to the ground. 

''Wow.'' Izzy croaked. ''I can't begin to imagine that.'' 

''No.'' Her voice said faintly, ''You can't.'' 

Izzy got the hint to not carry on this line of questioning so she stayed quiet, watching the trail of red petals behind them increase as a once beautiful red flower became pale and lifeless.  

* * *

''Why is everyone staring at me?''  

Abigail's self-conscious tone alerted Izzy that her suspicions were in fact correct. There were a few people staring at them as they walked along the dirt path. 

''It's because you're not from around here.'' 

''Am I that obvious?'' 

''Not really but like I said, small town.'' 

''Yeah.'' Abigail scoffs, ''Small town, big mouths.'' 

''There's much I can do about that.'' Izzy apologised. 

Abigail shook her head, ''I'm sorry I wasn-'' 

''-It's fine, kid. It's been a long day. I get it. We talked about some... heavy subjects.'' 

''Well I did, you didn't. You haven't said how you're handling all of this.'' 

''I... don't know how to feel.'' Izzy admitted as they sat down on a nearby bench. ''To you, this is your mom. Someone who's been there your entire life. To me.... she's someone who left.” 

Abigail nodded as she tried to accept this, “Understandable, I guess.”  

Izzy gently brushed back a golden strand that barricaded her sister’s face and tucked it behind her ear. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind.”  

Abigail felt a strong pulse of surprise run through her at the question. It has been so long since someone had asked her that. 

“Dad’s not handling it well.” She confided, “You see, mom worked around a lot of radioactive substances. Substances that could have caused the cancer.” 

Izzy nodded. She knew her mother went to Yale to study some sort of science when she was a toddler but this was the most elaboration of that knowledge she’d ever been given.  

“I see.” 

“Dad has become obsessed with the lawsuit against the company my mother worked for. All he’s ever focused on is proving they were responsible. He ignores everything else.” 

“Including you?” 

Abigail looked at her, saddened by the truth in the question. 

“I feel like I’ve lost both my parents.” She confessed quietly. 

Izzy slid closer to her melancholic sibling and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder, drawing the young girl’s head to her collar bone. 

“You may have lost your mother.... but you gained a sister.” She assured, vowing to herself as much as she was Abigail that she would protect this girl. 

Abigail felt an undercurrent of guilt cut through the warming moment. She clenched her eyes shut determinedly and held on tighter to the love she found there. 

* * *

The two came back to the flat, dropping the keys in the bowl by the door. 

“Where are your roommates?” 

Izzy shrugged, “Out probably.” 

“Is all they ever do drink?” she asked, a slight haughty tone to it. 

Izzy twiddled with her fingers awkwardly, “I think they left us alone on purpose. To carry on...” she gestured vaguely, “... this when we got back.” 

“Oh.” She said dumbly, “That was considerate of them. You have good friends.” 

“I have _great_ friends.” She corrected light heartedly before she began to look more serious, “What about you? Got any friends in Manhattan?” 

“I guess.” She shrugged. 

She elaborated at Izzy’s strange look, “I haven’t really spoken to them since... since my mom.” She said simply, “They weren’t the kind of friends you were serious with. Or that you could ever really trust but they were always there for a good time.” 

She laughed bitterly, “I could use one of those right now.” 

“What’s your favourite movie?” Izzy blurted out. 

“I... don’t really have one.” 

“Well I have Netflix. We could browse a while. Look for something you like?” she suggested. 

Abigail bit her lip and nodded, “Yeah. Okay.” 

* * *

After scrolling through the list, Abigail eventually gave Izzy a poke. “That one.” 

Izzy looked up at the screen and saw that she chose Pride and Prejudice. 

“You like those stuffy costume dramas?”  

Abigail rolled her eyes, “Yes I like those stuffy costume dramas. Come on it’s Jane Austen!” 

Izzy smirked. 

“You a fan of hers?” She asked, hoping to spark some conversation and get to know her better. 

She knew she’d asked the right question when her eyes lit up. “Well yeah, she’s my favourite author! I’ve read all her books. Mom even took me to her house in Hampshire.” 

“Yeah?” Izzy ground out.  

“Mom always used to read them to me. It’s what we always did together. Our thing.” Abigail answered nostalgically.  

It was a long time before Izzy responded to that, how could she? She doesn’t ever remember her mother reading to her, let alone the two having their own “thing”. She once again had to fight down branches of jealousy spurting from the pit of her stomach that had started since Abigail had arrived. She shoved it down forcefully. 

“So my lil sis is a bookworm, huh?” she jokes 

At this Abigail looked self-conscious staring down at her lap and shrugging. 

“It’s not a bad thing. It’s good to have something you love.” 

At this Abigail returned a coy smile. “I just love Austen’s works. I know it isn’t gripping, sitting-on-the-edge-of-your-seat drama but it’s real life drama. The everyday stuff like who’s fucking who.”  

Izzy grinned. 

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you swear since you got here.” She pointed out in juvenile joy. 

“I’m sorry I-“ 

“-Don’t be.” She interrupted, “You can normal around me.” 

Abigail nodded. She knew what Izzy meant and she was hopeful. Hopeful of starting to feel normal again. Even for a short while in a horrendous looking apartment in a no-name small town hidden in the mountains.  

If just for a moment.  

Izzy hit play and the movie began.  

* * *

Stiles and Derek anticipated Izzy’s late night visit. Even after she’d moved out, their daughter still kept her key and came back home when the real world was a little much to handle.  

And right now it was more needed than ever. 

Izzy slumped down at the oak table in the kitchen, having left a sleeping Abigail in her bed. Her pops was sat at the table sorting through some paperwork. 

Derek said nothing, having learnt that when his daughter wanted his advice he had to wait for her to ask for it first. 

''I don't know what to do.'' she told him. 

He looked up at her through his reading glasses, ''About Abigail?'' 

She nodded. 

''These things take time. You'll have to be patient.'' 

''I don't know what I'm doing.'' she admitted, ''I don't know what to say or what to do. Tell me!'' she whined. 

Derek laughed at her gently, ''Marion I can't tell you what to do in a situation like this because there isn't a right thing to say or do. She's a young girl whose mother just died. On top of that, finding out about you has to have really disrupted her life.'' 

At her frown, he elaborated, ''Not that you're a bad thing in her life, you're just something.... new. Uncertain. I'm guessing she has a lot of feelings of uncertainty right now given everything that's happened so if she feels awkward around you, it isn't because of you.'' 

''I feel awkward around her. Especially when she talks about... her.''' 

Derek sighed, ''I understand that isn't easy for you but I can't imagine it's healthy for Abigail to not talk about her either. I can't speak for him now but Whittemore wasn't exactly an understanding man when I knew him.'' 

''I know.'' she said quietly, feeling a phantom impact at the mention of the man on her lower back and thighs. 

Derek paused. 

''How did.... Lydia pass?'' 

''Cancer.'' Izzy answered roughly. 

Derek shook his head, ''I wouldn't wish that on anyone.'' 

''Even on the woman who abandoned me?'' she challenged. 

He reached out and held her hand. 

''No. I wouldn't. And you should probably contact her father too. I can't imagine he's actually okay with his daughter being here. Hell, I doubt he knows she's here.'' 

''Then why didn't you say anything?'' 

''I couldn't see the harm in letting her stay with you one more night before we contacted him.'' he answered honestly. 

It wasn't a secret to Izzy that Jackson would have dragged Abigail back straight away. At least she'd gotten know her sister a little bit before she would probably be sent back. 

''Thank you.'' she told him sincerely. 

He smiled and she got up to kiss his forehead. She went up the stairs to retreat to her childhood bedroom that remained a vault in time she could escape to when life still got a little too hard to handle. 

''Back to work.'', Derek sighed and looked down at the forms in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Jackson may return but don't worry, Abigail ain't going nowhere any time soon. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I took so long to upload but here it is, another chapter. We meet David Finn for the first time and an old villain reappears.  
> Enjoy!

''We hope you have a nice flight Mr Whittemore.'' The first class stewardess smiled at him. 

He gave a brief perfunctory smile as he briefly looked up from his files. The statements from other employees of Lydia's company he had been given. He perused them to determine which would be the best. 

He had nothing else to do on the flight to Beacon Hills, a place he had gladly left behind and was loathe to have to visit once again. He would wonder how his daughter managed to sneak out but by his own admittance he wasn't exactly paying much attention to her these days.  

If he could just get this case settled. Get justice for Lydia and not have to think about the sight of her slowly wasting away in their marital bed and the sleepless nights that follow for the both of them. 

Regardless of how easy it would be to leave her there, he knew he had a responsibility towards his daughter. He would get her through this. He just needed to win this lawsuit and then he can focus on Abigail.  

That and he didn't trust Stilinski to look after his kid. 

He still isn't entirely sure how Abigail found out about Izzy. Lydia and him had made a silent vow to keep her existence a secret from her. What good could it do to re-open old wounds? 

But the cancer diagnosis had made Lydia wistful.... regretful.... 

Jackson supposed she must have said something to Abigail in her fever and now he had to chase his daughter half way across the country to get her back when he should be focusing on gathering statements of former employees this week like he was supposed to.  

The sooner he could get this out of the way, the sooner he could focus on his daughter. 

He shook the thoughts from his head as he obsessively analysed every word on the pages in front of him, hoping his wife's justice could be solidified there somehow. 

* * *

When Abigail woke, she woke alone. She padded out to the kitchen. 

''Morning!'' 

Oscar smirks, satisfied by the small surprised jump his shout elicits as he leans against the counter, fully dressed and drinking a cup of what Abigail presumed to be coffee. 

''You scared me.'' she laughed breathlessly. 

''Sorry little lady, it wasn't my intention.'' he quipped effortlessly. 

Abigail shook her head at him. ''I find that hard to believe. Do you know where my sister is?'' 

He shrugged, ''Probably in bed like most normal people are on a Saturday morning.'' 

''You aren't.'' 

''I never went to bed.'' 

''It's six am and you've only just got in?'' she said in disbelief, disbelief which faded once she observed his crumpled clothing. 

He raised his mug in triumph. ''Correct.'' 

''You have a problem.'' she grinned, heart beating a little faster when it was returned.  

She coughed awkwardly, ''Where's the other one, Russ?'' 

''He pussyed out and came home earlier so he is in bed.'' 

''Where you should be.'' she countered. 

He straightened up and gave a mock salute, ''Yes ma'am!'' 

She giggled as he marched past her. Once she was sure he was gone, she went to inspect his mug. Abigail reeled back from the overpowering alcoholic scent. She gazed back at the door, wondering just how often this was. 

She poured the rest in the sink and went back to her room. 

Abigail searched in the back pack for the photo, by now it had been folded and refolded so many times they were permanent white lines across it but she didn't care. 

It was a photo of her and her mother posing in the house in Hampshire she told Izzy about. 

She caressed the smiling face of her mother. The last time her mother had been so alive. When she wasn't bed ridden or pale or sick and crying as clumps of her hair clogged up the drains. The mother that would read to her every night, who wasn't too tired to speak or focus. 

That was the last time everything had been perfect. 

She held it tightly to her chest. 

Abigail riffled through her bag to find the photo that had been taken nearly two weeks ago.  

Her mother had felt like smiling there, content the doctor had sent her home. They all knew she was allowed to come home to die but she remained adamant it was a good thing. Preparing to die surrounded by family. 

This photo was one Abigail liked looking at less and scrunched it into the backpack, zipping it shut as if the photo couldn't hurt her anymore than it was a reflection of a reality she couldn't run from. 

* * *

Izzy had agreed to go shopping for her dad before she returned home. He said they were running out of a few things and gave her a list of things to get at the local grocery store. 

She wandered down the familiar aisles, perusing the list and searching for the desired items. 

Izzy was reaching for cereal on the top of the shelves and cursing that even at her 5ft 8inch height, she still couldn't get it. 

A long, muscular arm reached out and gave it to her. 

''Here.'' he said politely, pushing his glasses up his nose and offering a small smile. 

She took it from him and smiled. ''Thank you.'' she offered sincerely. 

He was a handsome man, tanned skin and brown hair swept to the side in a 50s style. His square glasses and seemingly office wear made him appear much older but Izzy was still intrigued. 

Still very attracted. 

''Hey, I erm... noticed you have an arm tattoo.'' the older man observed, trying to maintain conversation. 

She grinned, ''Why yes I do. Would you like to look?'' 

He nodded eagerly and she pulled her sleeve up to show him. She held out her arm and he reached to touch the intricate pattern before halting and realising it was inappropriate.  

''You can touch.'' 

He smiled awkwardly before he reached out to hold her foreman with a considerate amount of care. He gently tilted the arm to look at the black swirls and flowers. 

He was amazed by it and let out a quiet, ''Wow.'' as he traced the swirls with his fingertip, making Izzy feel oddly breathless by the cautious and awed way he handled her. 

Their eyes met and Izzy felt regretful when he drew away. 

He bowed his head respectfully and walked away. 

Izzy watched his back turn and walk halfway down the aisle before turning back to her rather shyly. 

''This may sound like a random question, but can I ask where you got the tattoo from?'' 

She grinned, ''You don't look the type.'' 

He laughed and Izzy couldn't but think it was such a rich sound. One she was proud to be the cause of. 

He shook his head, ''No that's not why I am enquiring. You see, I just accepted a new position at Beacon Hills High as the new Art teacher and I'm struggling to get my students engaged in the class. I figure if I can get a tattoo artist in that might get them interested. Nothing cooler to a bunch of teenagers than tattoos, right?'' 

''Right.'' she confirmed with a nod. 

''Right.'' he mirrored, ''So where did you get your tattoo done?'' 

''Pittman's Tattoo parlour.... where I work.'' 

''Oh... You don’t look like a tattoo artist.'' he commented  

''You don't look like an Art teacher.'' she countered, flirtatious tone evident in her voice. 

He chuckled slightly, ''I suppose I deserve that.'' 

''Give me your number.'' Izzy demanded, ''I'll see what I can do for you.'' 

He appeared rather taken aback by her boldness, privately he found the mysterious woman rather exciting. 

She unlocked her phone and gave to him to add his number, staring at him curiously as he poked at the touchscreen. He finished typing and handed it back to her with a smile. 

Izzy read the name and smiled. 

''Guess I'll see you around... David Finn.'' 

''I hope to get your call....?'' 

''Izzy.'' she answered. 

''Izzy.'' he repeated with a nod and left her alone, checking back over his shoulder as he left to see Izzy wave at him. 

''David Finn.'' she repeated to herself, liking the sound of his name on her lips.  

She cleared her throat and refocused her efforts, ''Right. Now I need to find that chocolate milk Connor goes crazy about.'' and scoured the aisles for the sacred chocolate milk. 

* * *

As soon as she returned to her parent's home and noticed a male figure standing on the porch, his Armani clad shoulders tense and rigid. 

''Can I help you?''  

And then turned around a man she had never wanted to see since she ran into the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! 
> 
> Also I really like their ship name:  
> David/Izzy = Dizzy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. I have just been having the absolute WORST writer's block and I admit I have lost a little steam along the way but no excuses, I will finish this story and then begin some of the hundreds of new story ideas I have come up with while writing this one (Don't you just hate when that happens?).
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

He seemed almost as shocked to see her as she was to see him. The girl who was no longer a girl but now a young woman stood in front of him, defiant and defensive in her stance upon seeing him. 

 _I suppose I can't blame her for that_ _._  

''Isobel.'' he greeted with a nod. 

Izzy said nothing as she passed him and opened the door with her key. He followed her inside. 

''People usually wait to be invited into someone's home.'' she pointed out sharply as she rested the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. 

''You know where my daughter is.''  

''Yes.'' she answered. 

''Where?'' 

She silently took the frozen items and took them to the fridge, making room for the items. 

Jackson looked at the young woman, remembering the red-haired little girl who he had last seen in tears and felt a rush of guilt, as he often did when he thought of the past. 

''How do I know she's safe with you?'' she said finally. 

''Don't be ridiculous!'' 

''Am I?'' she challenged. 

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, jaws clenched, expression challenging and unwavering. 

''Who are you?''  

Jackson spun around to see a young boy there, hazel eyes and dark eyes. _Definitely_ _Hale's kid._  

''He's Abigail's father.'' Izzy explained, bitter tone still evident. 

''Did you know Abigail was with us?'' Connor directed at Jackson. 

''No.'' he admitted reluctantly, ''I didn't.'' 

Connor merely raised his eyebrows and gave a judgemental ''Hmpth!'' before rooting through the bags left on the counter, searching for his chocolate milk. 

After that strange interaction, Jackson redirected his attention to Izzy. ''Please tell me where my daughter is. She's been missing for three days and I've been going out of my mind with worry.'' 

Izzy sighed and relented at the pleading of a desperate father. 

''She's at the diner.'' he immediately marched into action before he felt a hand grasp his arm, ''But we do this my way. Calmly. And we ask her what she wants.'' 

''I am her father.'' he reminds her firmly. 

''Yeah?'' she challenged, ''And I'm her sister.'' she got closer to him, ''Which means I will do anything to protect her.'' 

Once she was certain her message had been understood, she dropped his arm in disgust. 

''Follow me.'' she instructed. 

Jackson huffed at being ordered about but ultimately did so anyway, slamming the door behind him. 

''Aha!'' Connor called out in triumph, happy to finally have his chocolate milk. 

* * *

The car ride to the diner was tense and silent, the atmosphere filled with unsaid words. 

''Izzy...'' Jackson began. 

''I don't want to hear it.'' Izzy told him harshly. 

Jackson nodded his head, accepting the dismissal as it was. 

* * *

Stiles had not interacted much with Abigail. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure how to. What exactly do you say to the child that _was_ loved? 

What was so special that could make Lydia stay for her but not for his own child? 

For not the first time Stiles had to remind himself that Abigail was innocent in this. A child who had lost her mother and regardless of how much bitterness was in the past, she was his child's sister and she was going to be in their lives for a long time to come. 

So he approached her as she waited at the counter, eyes concentrated on her phone with a faint frown on her face. 

''Boy troubles?'' he teased. 

She abruptly put the phone away and had the panicked expression of someone who had been caught.  

Caught doing what remained to be seen and the girl drew into herself consciously.  

''Sorry.'' he apologised, ''Didn't mean to pry.'' 

She gave him that polite smile he had seen given dutifully several times before. 

''So Izzy tells me you're from Manhattan?'' 

''Yes.'' she answered with no warmth nor any hostility. 

''Bet it must be a hard adjustment coming to a small town like this.''  

''It... has it appeals.'' 

He laughed at the neutral answer and it seemed to relax her somewhat. 

''Do you ever feel trapped here?'' she asked suddenly, ''Like you just... want to run away from everything? Suffocated...'' she ended lamely, eyes sunken down to the counter. 

Stiles wondered what brought about the sudden change in mood. He could tell her question was perhaps brought from a deeper place than she was intending to. 

Just as he was about reassure her that everyone has fears, the bell rung out the welcome of a man who had been beneath him and bleeding last time he saw him. 

Instinctively he came from behind the counter and stood at Abigail's side as the man in question strode to her. 

''Hey dad...'' she greeted pathetically, anticipation for a scolding clear in her apprehensive smile. 

''Hey?'' He questioned incredulously, ''You run away across half the country and that is _all_ you have to say in response?! What were you thinking?'' he lectured. 

''Perhaps we should continue this upstairs.'' Izzy suggested, eyes darting to the locals who were now paying attention to the scene that was unravelling in front of him. 

Jackson nodded, trying to keep his composure.  

Stiles looked to Izzy for clarification but she shook her head and he knew that meant now wasn't the right time to ask. Lately he felt he had been kept out of the loop of a lot of things. 

* * *

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Jackson stood there proudly and folded his arms. 

''Well? Were you ever gonna tell me where you were?'' 

Abigail sighed, ''Yes I was but-'' 

''- But what?!'' he demanded, making her flinch. 

''Let her answer!'' Izzy insisted, gaining her a sharp look from Jackson. 

''This is my child and my family, you are not part of this.'' he told her coldly. 

''Dad!'' Abigail yelled, scandalised. 

That hurt Izzy more than she expected it to. She knew Abigail and her mother were part of this unit she wasn't but the reminder wasn't exactly pleasant and a sinking feeling ensued. 

''She's my sister!'' Abigail told him, ''That's why I left without telling you. Because I knew that you would take me away before I got a chance to talk to her. Hell you didn't even tell me about her! Were you ever gonna tell me I had an older sister?'' she demanded, stomping her foot on the ground juvenilely.  

He paused, searching the face of his enraged daughter, demanding answers to questions he hoped he'd never have to answer. 

''How did you find out about her?'' he asked finally. 

Abigail's threw her hands up in the air in disbelief and paced around the room before she finally responded in an outraged yell. 

''Is that what's really important here?!'' she screeched, ''You and mom have lied to me my entire life!'' 

''Abigail-'' 

''-No! You do not get to say shit to me about running away! I mean- mom abandoned her fucking kid!'' she grasped her hair in her hands tightly, like pulling at the strands would get rid of the overwhelming tension flooding in her veins, ''I feel like everything has been a big fucking lie!'' 

''Do not say that!'' he roared, pacing forward and grabbing her by her arm, ''Don't you-'', he trailed brokenly.  

Abigail remained almost silent, reduced to a whimper as she sobbed. Jackson stepped back from his daughter and pinched the bridge of his brow. Izzy immediately gravitated to her sister's side to take his place as the younger girl clung to her. 

He stopped and sighed. 

''I don’t know what to say.'' he admitted, desperation crumbling his voice. ''I'm so scared Abigail. I didn't know where you were and I don't want to lose you too. I couldn't- it would break me.'' 

Abigail hiccupped. ''You didn't notice me when I was there.'' 

''That's not true.'' he whispered. 

''It is!'' she insisted, shaking in her sister's arms. ''All you care about is winning that stupid law suit.'' 

''I want justice for your mother.''  

She shook her head against Izzy's chest, ''Does it even matter anymore? The damage is done!'' she sobbed, ''I need you dad.'' 

''I-'' he struggled for an answer. 

''You need to leave this alone.'' 

''I can't.'' he confessed quietly. ''I need to do this. I need to make sure nothing like this can happen to anyone else's family and I need you to be by my side when I do this.'' 

Abigail's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. 

''I can't.'' she whispered. 

Izzy held on tighter to her sister. ''You should leave.'' she advised gently. 

''No.'' he shook his head determinedly, ''I'm not leaving without her.''  

''You can come back later. Right now, you're just gonna make things worse.'' 

His eyes flickered down to his daughter, desperately trying to seek comfort in someone else's arms that weren't his and he accepted what he was told. 

''I'll come back in the morning.'' 

Izzy gave a respectful nod to him. Then the sound of the door shutting brought the focal noise of the sobbing girl in her arms. 

* * *

Stiles straightened up once he saw Jackson striding down the stairs and out of the diner and he immediately followed him out. 

He got outside and the two got halfway down the street when Jackson spun around to face him. 

 ''What do you want?'' he asked, exasperation clear in his voice. Stiles could see he was tired. It was a drained looked he likened to his own father in his darker grieving stages. 

''I just want to say that... I get it. I mean my mom-'' 

''-Don't.'' he practically begged, ''You losing your mother before you could remember her is _not_ the same as having to see my wife dying.'' 

Stiles paused and considered it. 

''Okay.'' he said finally, ''It isn't the same. I can admit that.... but I do know what it's like to watch your dad fall apart.'' 

That got his attention and his eyes met his sharply. 

''I know what it's like to need your dad and he not be there for you. To let himself be so consumed in pain that he can't see anyone else's.'' 

Jackson swallowed past the lump in his throat quickly. 

''Why are you doing this?'' 

''I know what it's like to see your child suffer because of a parent who wasn't there.'' he admitted frankly. 

Jackson laughed bitterly, ''Is that you trying to kick me when I'm down?'' 

Stiles shook his head sadly, ''That's just me saying things as they are.'' 

Jackson remained silent, feeling the sting of an insult that was simply an observation of the truth. 

''It's not like, it's not like we never thought about her.'' he revealed. ''Like we never felt guilty about it or...'', he sighed deeply, ''It's just... how do you tell your kid something like that? How do you just... drudge up the past like that without it hurting anyone?'' 

Jackson leaned back against the cool brick wall and slid to the concrete floor. 

After some consideration, Stiles joined him. 

''You can't.'' he told him, ''Sometimes the hardest thing in the world is to take responsibility for the things you did wrong. For years I've looked back and thought... was there something I could have done differently? Something I could have said that would have made her stay. But I've come to realise that we can't let the guilt of our mistakes weigh us down. All it does in the end is crush you.'' 

''I... I don't know how.'', he confessed quietly, unlike the man he once was. 

Stiles shrugged, ''Nobody does. But now that the truth is out, maybe you can try to make things right. Focus on the present we have now.'' 

Jackson smiled softly and sighed, looking up at the clouds in the sky. 

''Who thought you and I would ever be sat here talking the shit?'' 

''Who ever thought you'd be willing to sit down on the ground in a Prada suit?'' he teased. 

Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes, ''It's Armani.'' 

Stiles smirked as he got up.  

''I know.'' 

* * *

Abigail scrubbed her face with water, staring at her sister's reflection in the mirror behind her. 

''You okay?'' 

Abigail nodded and dried her face with the hand towel Izzy passed her. 

''I told myself not to cry as much anymore.'' 

Izzy shrugged, ''I don't mind.'' 

''I do.'' 

Izzy put her arm around her shoulder and guided her to her bedroom.  

They both sat on the bed and Izzy turned on the TV standing on her dresser. 

''You want to go get some ice cream from the fridge while I set it all up?'' 

Abigail nodded and headed out to the kitchen. 

She saw that Russ and Oscar were on the sofa having a TV marathon of their own. She couldn't tell what show it was but what she could see of it was some sort of fist fight and decided she wouldn't linger to see much more.  

Abigail kneeled down and looked in the freezer, trying to shift other food aside quietly so as not to disturb Russ and Oscar but it was a difficult task as all the food packaging made thudding noises as she moved them around. 

She remained still as she felt a presence behind her reach in and grab what she was looking for. She stood up and was greeted by Oscar waggling the ice cream tub in his hand with a smirk that was starting to make her heart pound. 

He reached it out to her gently and she went to grab it, feeling a tingling sensation as her fingertips touched his. Given the way he looked at her, she hadn't concealed it well and she took it more abruptly this time. She rushed past him and clanged the cutlery in the draw looking for two spoons, slamming the draw shut as she practically fled to the bedroom. 

Oscar stood there a little confused and little intrigued by what just happened. 

''Hurry the fuck up, you're missing it!'' 

And just like that, Russ' impatient voice broke him out of a lull and he hurled himself over the sofa, crashing into Russ and provoking an elbow to the rib. 

''You dick.'' Oscar grunted. 

Russ laughed and pressed play. 

* * *

After the credits had appeared, Izzy turned off the television and sat back down on the bed to see Abigail looking anxious and fiddling with the hair band in her hand. Izzy had noticed throughout the film that Abigail only seemed to be half watching. Not that she really blamed her. She knew that if her dad came back, it would be intense. Izzy remembered what kind of man he was when he left. 

''Are you okay after everything?'' 

At first she didn't get an answer. 

''Abigail?'' 

Abigail looked up at her, apprehensive and nervous. 

''I want you to tell me what mom was like with you. I want to know.... everything'' 

And there it was. The question that both of them had been avoiding. 

''I don't think there is anything to tell.'' 

''You know there is.'' Abigail insisted strongly. 

Izzy saw the intense way Abigail was staring at her, like the way a vicious wolf locks in on an innocent bunny and refuses to let it go and Izzy knew. She knew she couldn't delay this any longer. 

''Okay... I guess I should start at the beginning.'' 

Abigail made a gesture with her hand for her to keep going. 

''I was... I wasn't exactly conceived in the best circumstances. I mean, you can see my father is gay.'' 

''The husband he has might have been an indication.'' she said dryly. 

''Right.'' Izzy confirmed, ''He and... our mother got drunk when they were both sixteen. Funnily enough, she had actually broken up with your dad at that point.'' 

Abigail's eyes widened and she huffed, ''They told me they met when they went to Yale. I guess that's another lie to put on top of the pile.'' she said bitterly and Izzy couldn't help but feel the same. 

''Afterwards they kept their... brief rendezvous a secret because your dad and her got back together not long afterwards but then-'' 

''-then she found out she was pregnant with you?'' Abigail guessed. 

Izzy nodded, ''Yeah. She didn't react well to being pregnant. Dad thinks she had some sort of post-partum depression or something, I don't know, but either way she erm.... she didn't want me.'' she admitted weakly. 

Abigail reached over to her sister's hand and held it reassuringly, tears threatening to come from her own eyes. 

''And she continued to not want me for the rest of my life. Or she could never make up her mind at least. She spent most of her time away at Yale.'' 

''She didn't take you with her?'' Abigail asked, disgust evident in her voice. 

Izzy shook her head. 

''No. My dad told me that she used to call once or twice a week. When she came back it wasn't much better. She used to arrange days to visit me and then she would show up late or not show up at all. It all came to a head when...'' 

She hesitated in telling her sister the role her father played. They had already had one argument already and as much as she hates the man, he obviously cares for Abigail and she needs him more than she needs to hear the truth. 

''… I ran away. I got lost and when they found me, my dad finally told my mom to either stay in my life and be committed or walk away permanently... and she did.'' 

Abigail sat there processing everything she had been told, rendered absolutely speechless. 

This surely couldn't be her mother she was talking about? Her mother. A brilliant mother; caring, sweet, kind, patient. She couldn't imagine her mother being so heartless. 

Yet here she was in the middle of nowhere with a sister she was never told about. A sister she would have sworn never existed if she hadn't heard her mother screaming at her grandma about her. 

''Wow.'' Abigail finally said. 

Izzy breathed a resigned, ''Yeah.'' 

''She was never....'' 

''I know.'' Izzy acknowledged. 

As painful as it was, she knew Lydia had been someone else's mother. She just wasn't hers. 

* * *

Connor wondered what had bothered his dad. He hadn't been talkative since he had come home. And that was especially unusual for him. 

Connor sat down next to his father and he gave him a tired smile. 

''What's wrong?'' 

Stiles shook his head, ''Nothing.'' 

''Does this have anything to with the appearance of Abigail's father?'' he inquired.  

Stiles sighed, realising he wouldn't be able to hide anything from the inquisitive mind of his young son. 

''Of sorts. You know how Abigail has been staying with your sister?'' at Connor's confirming nod, he continued, ''Well her father wants her back home with him. It's understandable really at a time like this. If anything happened to your pops I know I'd want you two by my side.'' 

''How did he know to come here?'' 

Stiles shrugged, ''He probably guessed that Abigail had come here after finding out about Izzy.'' 

''And how did Abigail find out about Izzy?'' 

''Well I don't know all of the details but I've been told by your sister that Abigail overheard Lydia and her grandmother talking about her.'' 

''And this was two weeks ago?'' Connor asked slowly. 

 ** _''She died_** ** _...about a month ago.''_**  

''Yes....'' Stiles said, unsure of why his son sounded so confused. ''Listen kid, it's been a long day so I'm just gonna hop in the shower. Holla if you need anything okay?'' 

Connor nodded. His father gave a loving tap to his knee before he left him and went up the stairs, leaving him to his thoughts. 

 _How did Abigail hear a confrontation between Lydia and her grandmother if Lydia had already been dead for two weeks?_  

Connor laid back against the sofa and gave a huge sigh as his head whirled through the possibilities.  

 _Something isn't right about this..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that might explain why I've been struggling with tenses and for once, there's a reason! I've tried to be careful in the tenses I use so I don't reveal too much and avoid talking about Lydia in the present tense.
> 
> Also I did try to make Jackson a little redeemable. I think it would be unrealistic if he was the same person he was like fourteen years ago. Especially after having a dying wife and becoming a father.
> 
> I am going to try to be a more regular updater and get my head back in the game.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am terrible at waiting so long to update but I am moving houses for the first time and it's a lot to organise lol. 
> 
> To make it up for it, I am uploading two chapters today.

After resting and a night to think it through, Abigail came to meet her father in the nearby motel he had checked into.

He opened the door with bags under his eyes that were, by now, a familiar sight to see after her mother's diagnosis. 

''Hi.''

''Hi.''

He pushed back and let her past. She looked around the basic and dusty room and smiled. 

''Not your usual place.'' she commented lightly.

Her father gave a weak smile. She wondered how long it had been since that gesture was sincere and not a way of placating her.

''Look Abigail... your mother and I have made a lot of mistakes.'' He began, ''I want you to bear in mind how young we were at the time. What a huge responsibility a child is.''

''One she failed in.''

Her father seemed hurt by the assessment but he nodded and accepted the statement. ''I suppose that's fair. But we have always loved you and taken care of you. Your mother is still the person you think she is.''

''Is she? I can't make the connection between the woman who left Izzy behind and the woman who has been the best mother I could wish for. How can those two people be the same person?''

''She changed, Abigail. For you. For our family.''

''But not for my sister? Was- was she just forgotten?''

''No! Look I think you should ask her these questions.''

''I can't, can I?'' she hissed, ''She's too sick.''

Jackson looked down guiltily at the floor.

''You need to come home Abigail. You know it's coming any day now.''

Abigail shook her head weakly. ''I can't.''

Jackson sighed and gently put his hand on her shoulder, ''You'll have to face it eventually.''

''Can’t I just stay here? Just for a bit longer, just let me get closer to Izzy first. Please.'' she pleaded.

Jackson relented and gave a nod. He wished he could escape just as easily but he wanted to give this to Abigail. A brief refuge before having to face the inevitable.

''Alright. You can stay here. Just for a little while longer.''

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his chest and found herself being soothed by the gentle thudding of his heartbeat.

He rested his chin on her head and held her tighter. 

* * *

 

“What?! Are you nuts?” Frank bellowed.

“Completely.” Izzy answered, “But listen this guy David is new here. He’s just trying to get kids interested in Art. Is that such a bad thing?”

“And you want me to let you skip a day's work to do so?”

“No! Just.... an hour or so in the middle of the day. I’ll make up the hour and then some, I promise.” 

Frank got a little smirk on his face as he sterilised the tattoo needles ready for the day.

“Why you wanna help this guy so much?”

“I don’t know.” She replied in an uncharacteristically coy manner. 

Frank gave a boisterous laugh. “My, my has our badass Izzy Stilinski gone goo-goo eyed over a dweeb in tweed?”

“He’s not a dweeb! And he does not wear tweed.” She pouted.

Frank raised a bushy eyebrow and Izzy sighed, falling back dramatically on the leather table.

“Unless you getting inked kid, move your butt.”

Obligingly she sat up and Frank felt a flitter of hope for the young girl. Though surprisingly sharp for someone so young, Frank was aware she was still very much naive in matters of the heart. Too gentle to be handled by his own son. 

As much as he loved Oscar, he also knew his son was nowhere near the man Izzy needed. By the time he would be, someone else would realise how amazing a young woman she was.

_L_ _ooks like it’s happened sooner than I thought_ _it would._

“Tell you what. My house needs repainting next weekend, you help out and I’ll let you go all Mr Keating on some unsuspecting high-schoolers to impress your new man-candy.”

She squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around the gruff biker. Frank patted her shoulder and chuckled.

“Dude your beard is tickling my neck!” She giggled as she let go.

“Go call him. Then I don’t want to see that phone for the rest of the day “

She jokingly saluted him, “Aye aye, Cap’n Blackbeard.”

As he watched Izzy step outside with a giddy grin across her face, he watched as his son strolled past her, his face appearing suspicious.

 _Here we go..._ he sighed internally.

Oscar gestured in her direction with his thumb and asked, “What’s got her in such a good mood?”

“She’s volunteering for this art thing. It’s at the local high school, she’s helping out some guy named David.”

“David, huh?”

And there it was, contempt barely disguised in his voice for the guy Oscar had disliked solely for the way Izzy's face lit up as she talked about him.

“You turning deaf or somethin’?” Oscar challenged, too tired to deal with his son’s petty bullshit. _At least this early in a_ _mornin_ _’_ _._

“Help me clean the needles. We open in 15.” He instructed.

Frank could see the five second delay before Oscar nodded quietly and did as he asked.

_This will not end up well._

* * *

 

Although it was a Monday morning, Connor had had no trouble slipping out of school. He'd learnt to perfect his father's chicken scrawl of a signature when he was nine. He never knew when he would need it but it was always in place for the occasion. It was easy to forge the note for a dentist's appointment. Even easier to hand it over to his lovely, if somewhat dim, English teacher.

Connor almost felt bad about it. Almost. But he had a mission in mind.

He stealthily creeped on the porch of his own house, despite the fact that no one was home.

Abigail had gone to talk with her father so Connor was aware he had a limited time to go snooping through her things. 

While she unconventionally seemed to keep sleeping in Izzy's bed, a habit Connor had left behind _before he was five_ _thank you very much_ , she had unofficially moved her stuff into Izzy's old bedroom.

Making it easy for Connor to get access.

He unlocked the door and went up the stairs, going left on the corridor and into his sister's room.

Growing up this was a location he was seemingly exiled from every time he entered, usually with Izzy's whine of ''Daaad! Connor won't leave my room.'' before she ultimately threw her pillow at his head until he left. It always gave him a pinch of excitement to annoy his older sister and the ensuing chase that would happen when she caught him snooping in her room. 

Or memorably the one time, he trailed mud all over her carpet and she gave him the biggest Chinese burn on his arm the world had ever seen.

As he stood in her room once again, he felt nostalgic but disappointed that he wouldn't get to bug his older sister until she was ready to pounce on him, protecting the private sanctuary of her bedroom with the fierceness of a tigress defending her cubs. He shrugged and got to work, looking for the out of place things he could easily identify as Abigail's. 

After a few minutes of meticulous searching, he sought out a backpack at the bottom of the wardrobe he identified as the one Abigail was wearing when she arrived at _his_ birthday party.

_She couldn't have picked any other day?_

He dragged the heavy denim bag out of the wardrobe and sat down as he sat down and zipped it open. Connor rummaged through the typical assortment of perfume, clothes and other items that ultimately told him nothing and also told him too much (he could have lived happily without knowing his sister's half-sister favoured red lacy bralettes).

Just as he was about to declare all this pointless, he saw a glimmer only attached to the gloss of a photo at the bottom of the bag. He gently picked up the photos: One old and one more recent.

The older one had obviously been handled with as much care as possible but the folded creases along the centre showed it had been opened and held many times.

He guessed the woman in the photograph was Lydia. 

Connor had never seen photos of Lydia, Izzy never had any and Connor had been given barely any details about the woman. Whether it was out of bitterness or a genuine lack of knowledge, he didn't know.

He gave a small fond smile as he saw the similarities between this woman and his sister. Whoever she was or what she'd done, he was grateful to her for giving him his older sister.

The second photo was less of a joyful discovery. He recognised Abigail stood by a bed, with a bed-ridden woman attached to an I.V. He looked between the two photos and realised with a gasp that the woman who looked so sickly was indeed Lydia. He flipped over the photo frantically to search for the date.

It was taken a few days before Abigail arrived.

_Holy shit..._

Connor gave a startled jump to the sound of the front door opening.

* * *

 

Abigail was exhausted from talking with her father and thinking about the situation back home she had travelled all the way here just to get away from.

She entered the diner and gave a weak smile at Stiles, stood behind the counter. He stopped wiping down the counter and stared at her nervously. Admittedly, spending time with her half-sister's father could allow for moments of uncertainty. The way he often looked at her with a certain sadness she couldn’t identify.  But he and his husband had been kind to her and she could appreciate how her presence might bring up bad memories, especially given her resemblance to her mother.  

''So...?''

Abigail sighed, ''He's agreed to let me stay here a little longer. If that's alright with you?'' 

She tried to appear causal and not have a pleading tone but guessing by the slightly pitiful smile she got in return, she had failed.

''Of course. You're...family.''

Her eyes shot up to his in surprise. ''Thanks...'' she said, uncertainly.

''Although we will have to sort out the little matter of school if you're staying longer than the summer.''

''I won't be staying that long.'' she assured him, ''I... I'll have to go back home soon but not quite yet.''

''Well in the meantime, I guess that means you should get changed and bring yourself behind this counter with me.''

She looked down at her sweater and jean combination and looked up at him confused. ''What's wrong with what I'm wearing?''

''Nothing.'' he answered, ''Except that it's Ralph Lauren and I'd hate to see you spill anything on it.''

She laughed at that, ''Fair enough. I'll be back in fifteen.'' she assured him.

* * *

Connor stayed in motion, momentarily panicking. As he heard the steps coming up closer he realised they were coming towards this room. Hurriedly, he shoved the photos in his pocket and kicked the bag back into the wardrobe.

He dived under the bed, just managing to swing his legs underneath when he saw a pair of white converse enter the room and held his breath.

* * *

 

Abigail hummed to herself as she entered her makeshift bedroom, still littered with indie bands and rock girl posters that Izzie thought were appropriate décor for her rebellious teen years. She snorted at that notion and opened the wardrobe, only for her backpack to come tumbling out. 

Abigail found this rather odd. After all, she always kept it in the back of her wardrobe. She shrugged and decided she didn't have time to think about it and quickly searched for an old t shirt and a pair of jeans, (Neither of which she owned, so she had to borrowed from Izzy).

She got changed leisurely and stopped with her hand on the doorknob as she looked around the room. Something looked... different about it but she wasn't sure what.

Then she remembered her promise to be back in fifteen minutes and left.

* * *

 

Connor let out a relieved sigh as Abigail finally disappeared. He'd rather have not been here while she was getting changed but he assured himself that since he didn't see anything and she was unaware of his presence that it had not been a violation of privacy.

The photos he held in his hand were a different story.

He took them out again and traced the date at the back of the second photo.

_If she isn't dead yet... then she soon will be._


	8. Chapter 8

David initially worried about giving his number to the strange girl with the tattoos. 

He'd never really been so bold before, though the more he thought about it, the more he realised that he wasn't the initiator in doing so. 

Izzy was certainly different to any other woman he'd ever been with yet he found himself oddly enticed by that. She was also a fair bit younger than what he usually preferred but she seemed so fun, it was easy to ignore. Then he scolded himself, she was doing him a favour and he shouldn't make assumptions. Flirting doesn't necessarily mean he's getting a date out of this.

But if he casually made a suggestion to have coffee after class, that might not seem a big statement.  _People get coffee together all the time, doesn't have to mean anything._

He groaned in frustration. He'd forgotten how dating worked and picking up on the signals. It'd been a while since he's put himself out there. He hasn't felt the desire to either for a long time, making him even more cautious on how to handle this situation.

Today he would be seeing her since he'd seen her at the supermarket. She would be talking with his junior year class, the class he'd had the most trouble engaging and connecting with. He put it down to not having the god-fearing attitude of the freshmen or the last-minute panic of being a senior.

He stood expectedly at the front of his class as he waited for them all to settle down.

''Today, I have arranged for someone to talk to you. As I have been saying, art work is expressed through many forms of Art-'',

''-Even the graffiti in the guy's bathroom?'' was shouted out by Brandon, a particularly difficult student who was notoriously difficult amongst staff to deal with. His outburst caused a low rumble of laughs.

''Even graffiti, Mr King, can be considered art work. Have any of you heard of Banksy?''

A few confused faces looked around at each other before Lindsey, a girl who'd always given the impression she was above this class and everyone in it, answered, ''He's a street artist from Britain well known for his political and satirical spray paintings.'' 

''That's right. All art comes all different shapes and sizes. That's why I want to introduce you to the guest speaker I have brought for you today.''

He opened the door to let in Izzy, eliciting a few wolf whistles from rather immature boys of the spectrum. Izzy merely rolled her eyes at them and entered.

''Cool tats!'' someone shouted from the back.

David ignored it and continued with his speech, ''As I have said, Art comes in all forms of self-expression. A common one that people don't realise are tattoos. Tattooing is a very difficult profession that requires a steady hand and a lot of patience and skill.''

''Of course, being a good drawer doesn't automatically translate to being a good tattooist. After all, a canvas of skin is much different than paper.''

That drew a few chuckles under Izzy's bright and charismatic smile. David found himself mirroring it.

''However, with a lot of training and practice, you can improve. I, for instance, have been an apprentice for two years and I am still constantly learning new things and improving my craft. It's a brilliant profession to get into but be prepared for the fact it may not be all it seems.''

David coughed abruptly and she smiled nervously.

''Right.'' he began, ''And on a much lighter note, today I thought we'd do something a little different. Today, I would like you to practise everything I have taught you about shading and construction to create your own tattoos.''

The whole class erupted into whispers and giggles, clearly excited at the concept.

''Aaand... Miss Stilinski-Hale here will judge the best one and the winner will get a prize.''

Izzy shared an anticiparting smile with David and he returned it before he quickly returned to teacher mode and handed out the paper.

* * *

Izzy went around the tables and looked over people's shoulders, assessing their work casually as David assisted different students but mostly the class was silent in quiet concentration. There was some occasional chatter amongst friends as they compared drawings and laughed amongst each other. Even the stony-faced girl from earlier appeared to be enjoying herself, if seemingly reluctant to show it.

It was nice to see David in his element. Hearing him talk so passionately about art was an enchanting thing to see and Izzy couldn't help herself getting caught up in his enthusiasm, their eyes meeting a few times and private smiles shared between them. 

That was when Izzy noticed the familiar face of Victoria Argent peer her head through the door. Izzy gulped involuntarily as she entered sharply.

She wasn’t fond of Izzy when she was a student here. Probably due to her believing her uncle Scott lead her dear little girl astray.

_Despite the fact_ _they've been broken up a long_ _ass_ _time and Allison_ _marri_ _ed Matt_ _and joined him_ _on his eco terrorist missions_ _soon after._

_Precious memories..._ Izzy thought rather dryly when Victoria addressed David, ''A word outside.''

An order, not a question.

Following his departure, Izzy stood there clueless as the class became restless with conspiracy that Mr Finn was getting fired before he began.

She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. 

''Is anyone ready to submit their tattoos for submission?''

* * *

 

Soon after David came back inside, Izzy looked to him for an explanation and when he mouthed the word  _'later'_   in response, she nodded and carried on with the competition.

David was pleasantly surprised when it was Brandon who submitted the best drawing, the kid who had shown the most hostility towards him since he began at the school. He accepted the prize of a chocolate bar from Izzy with a forged air of apathy that David had learnt was rather typical of the teen. Which is why it satisfied him greatly to see a crack in composure once Brandon sat down in sanctuary at the back of the class and allowed himself a prideful little smile as he cradled the bar in his hands.

After the other students had filed out and while David was busy cleaning away the supplies, Brandon approached the desk hesitantly to approach Izzy, who was sat on the edge with her converse clad feet swaying slightly.

''Your lesson... didn't suck.'' he complimented with visible difficulty.

''Neither did your tat design.'' Izzy responded with a wry smirk, holding out her fist.

He looked down at it and scoffed, ''What are you, eighty?''

She lowered it and laughed, watching as Brandon hesitated at the doorway of the art class before he turned around and called out, ''Finn!''

David spun rather quickly, resembling a meerkat in a way that Izzy found rather amusing.

''I guess you're not as lame as I thought.'', then he left the room rather quickly like he was embarrassed he'd surpassed his quota of nice things he could say in one day.

Izzy chuckled at his antics and turned to David, ''So I guess it didn't do too bad.''

David smiled, ''Yeah. Even if Principal Argent wants my balls for an un authorised visitor.''

''I didn't get you fired, did I?'' she panicked.

He shook his head, ''No. She told me I could have a guest speaker but she said you weren't a real artist.''

''All the more reason I need to be here if her concept of Art is that narrow-minded.''

She caught the fond way he was looking at her afterwards. The way his brown eyes focused on her made her feel butterflies and Izzy would scold herself on her goofy smile is she didn't feel so weightless.

''Do you, er-'' he began, nervously.

Izzy nodded at him encouragingly.

''-Would you like to get coffee sometime? I mean, I've been here barely two weeks and I haven't found a decent place for a cappuccino in this town yet.''

''I would love to.'' she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. While he remained still in pleasant shock, she shimmied of the desk and gave a wave at the door.

Once she was alone in the corridor she gave a satisfied smile and walked on.

* * *

 

As Abigail mopped the floors of the diner, she found herself amused when her older sister walked into the diner with actual love hearts in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face. She knew it was from helping that David guy she had not shut up about.

''I'm guessing it went well?'' she questioned smugly.

Izzy dropped her smile and shrugged casually, ''Yeah it was... it was okay.''

Abigail raised her eyebrow.

''Okay, I had a lot of fun.'' she admitted, ''Even if we didn't actually spend a lot of time one-on-one...'' she said with a confused frown as if realising this for the first time, ''…. Anyway, he asked me out to coffee and I said yes!''

''Well you know, we serve good coffee here.'' an eavesdropping Stiles suggested as neutrally as he tried, causing Abigail to give a little giggle.

''What, so I can bring him here and have pops intimidate him on the first date?'' she snorted, ''Nice try dad, but I'm not trying to scare him away just yet.''

Stiles pretended to act offended and scoffed, ''What kind of a father do you think I am?''

''A devious one.'' she answered easily, ''And pops isn't much better, he scared off my prom date!''

''Wha- he can't help it, it's those eyebrows of his! They're just make him always look slightly pissed off.''

''He made Jeremy cry!'' she insisted.

''Jeremy was a pussy anyway.''

Izzy looked ready to argue that one when she gave a resigned shrug. ''Okay yeah he was, but that's not my point dad! Let me get to know him first before you bring out the shotgun.''

Stiles sighed dramatically, ''I hate having to treat you like a responsible adult.''

Just to be contrary, Izzy stuck out her tongue at him. Her father kissed her forehead and retreated back to the counter.

Abigail watched them with a slightly wistful expression when it occurred to Izzy why that might be.

''Oh shit, I know it can't be, I wasn't-''

Abigail scoffed, ''You don't have to apologise for having a good relationship with your dad. Or in your case, _dads._ ''

''Well you got mom so I think it's only fair I got two dads in compensation.'' she joked.

Abigail chuckled at the rather dark joke, ''Seems fair.''

Izzy pulled her in by her shoulder and jostled her sister in that affectionate manner only someone like her could manage.

Meanwhile Connor watched the familiar interaction, irrational jealousy making his grip on the photos in his hand tighten. He looked down at them and realised that in his pity for Abigail, he had forgotten her deception towards his sister.

_I_ _have to break it to her but the question is how._

_How do I tell_ _Izzy_ _her_ _mother is dying and her sister lied about it?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a terrible person. This may be the longest I have ever gone without updating a story but I am back!
> 
> Turns out your first few weeks at Uni are busiest lol.
> 
> David and Izzy have their first date and Abigail makes an important decision after making a phone call back home.

Russ watched the bitterness wash over his friend's face as Izzy primped her face in the mirror at the table in preparation for her date with David.

He gave Oscar a nudge but the other guy barely noticed. Neither did Izzy, too caught up in her own excitement.

''It's only coffee. You don't need to go overboard.''

Izzy scoffed, ''No, Oscar it is not just coffee. It is coffee with an extremely attractive, older gentleman who is kind and sweet and listens to me.''

''I listen to you!'' Oscar laughed.

She got up after applying the last of her lip gloss and tapped Oscar on the shoulder.

''Yeah but you're my bestie. He's my....'' a distant smile played on her lips, ''… well I don't know what he is yet.'' she conceded shyly.

After the small slip in her manner, not unnoticed by her friends, she returned to her trademark casual grin, ''I will see you jerks later. Bye!''

She slipped away, black bag under her arm out of the door with the lightning speed of an eager youth.

Oscar retreated into his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him with the strength of an angered youth.

Russ sighed, wondering how he was stuck playing mediator... again. 

He was thankful for the distraction of an audition his band would be playing later.

* * *

 

Abigail liked to consider herself a tidy person. Everything in her room was always organised, clean and well maintained. She liked to think she had maintained that standard even in her half-sister's old bedroom.

Which is why she finds it disturbing to be unable to find the photos of her mother.

She had gone to check for them before she went to bed, to be comforted by her mother's memory instead of haunted by her agonised present as she did every night, and could not find them at the bottom of her rucksack where she usually kept them. 

Despite numerous searching's in and around her room, she kept coming up with nothing and it began to make her feel agitated and on edge. She wanted them back. To glide her fingertips along the vibrant face that barely seems like a memory anymore. Whenever she looked at that photo, she could feel her mother's smile bleed through shield her back to that day. To that time when her mother wasn't dying and her family wasn't tearing apart.

She sighed and left the room, thinking of the other possible places it could be, completely unaware it was in the next room in a boy's bedside drawer.

* * *

 

 

David had a tendency to be early for everything. It was both annoying and a blessing. He often found himself waiting but occasionally it would benefit him.

Right at this very moment however he despised his habit as it allowed him to overthink before his date arrived. To think about what could go wrong and how he could mess things up. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head and ordered a coffee while he waited. 

Black with no sugar.

His ex wife Rachel had always called him boring for it.

He also wanted to forget her too.

Eventually, Izzy came through the door looking so effortlessly gorgeous it took his breath away. She hadn't really changed her appearance too drastically. Although she was wearing a skirt this time, showing off long, slender legs that only increased her appeal to him.

She frowned at his cup and whined, ''I wasn't late, was I?''

''Oh no no!'' he quickly reassured her, ''I just always arrive early and decided to have one before you arrived.''

She gave a huff of relief and sat down at the table with him and smiled.

He tilted his head towards the counter. ''Do you er, want to get a coffee first?''

David gave a small chuckle at the comical way the realisation dawned on her face and the way she practically jumped back up out of her seat and joined the queue. She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly as she stared back at him while she ordered.

* * *

 

''So then I just kind of dropped out of school and said to my dads', _'Hey, guess I'm becoming a tattoo artist now'_.''

''How did they react?''

''Dad reacted better than Pops but I get the feeling he always pictured me going off to college and getting a degree like he did. Either way once they cooled down they were fine with it.''

''They sound amazing.''

Izzy nodded her head with a strong swell of pride, ''Yeah, they really are. How are your parents?''

At this David shrugged, ''Just like every other parent I suppose, although my dad is stricter than most. Ex-Army veteran who had very strong opinions about his only son going off to study Art.''

''That sucks.'' she told him sincerely.

''It is what it is.'' he said simply.

She checked her watch and made a disappointed noise. ''Speaking of work, I start in ten minutes so I should probably go.''

''I could accompany you, finish our coffees on the way?''

Izzy smiled as she gathered up her things and offered out her arm, ''I'd be charmed.''

He smiled back and linked his arm with hers as they left, feeling a familiar warmth spread through him at the contact.

* * *

 

The feeling of an imminent storm is something Frank had always believed in. Like when animals would act up when the weather began to change.

When Frank saw Izzy walk in with her new man on her arm, and the slight facial tick that gave away his son's frustration, that feeling of an imminent storm flooded him.

''Izzy! Get your butt in here, you're already making up this weekend. I don't need you slacking.''

''This weekend?'' David asked as Izzy detangled herself from his arm and Oscar's posture relaxed a little at the sight.

''Oh yeah, it's payback for skipping out in the middle of the day to help you. Frank here is putting me through good honest labour by making me help paint his house this weekend.''

''God I feel terrible, I hadn't even thought about work being a problem for you when I asked you for your help.'' David apologised.

''No you didn't.'' Oscar remarked, seeming more casual than he meant.

Izzy shot him a dirty look and Frank mentally rolled his eyes.

_Well done, son._

''If you don't mind sir, since I'm part of the reason, I'd like to help.''

Izzy lit up with excitement, ''Yeah, that'd be great! Who else would be better to help paint a house than an Artist?''

''An actual decorator.'' Oscar mumbled under his breath, earning him a slight nudge from his father.

''That sure is a kind offer...''' Frank hesitated.

''Plus, with an extra pair of hands we'd get it done quicker.'' Izzy pointed out.

''… Alrighty then.'' Frank concluded, ''If you're not too busy and have nothing better to do than to help an old timer paint his house, then sure. I'd appreciate the help. Wear your old clothes.'' then he pointed to Izzy, ''And you, kiss him goodbye and set up your station.''

Izzy blushed but never one to fail a challenge, she kissed David on the cheek and gave a blinding smile.

''I really like our date.''

''Me too. Better than any I've had in a long time.'' David confessed.

''How long ago?'' she half teased, half questioned.

He shook his head and chuckled, ''Long enough to be easily forgotten.''

She seemed satisfied with his answer and waved him goodbye.

''Call me!'' she shouted from the doorway.

''C'mon Iz, we got costumers waiting and tattoos to tattoo. Save your romance for later.'' Oscar joked weakly.

Izzy coughed and composed herself before heading over to her station and Frank was left with the feeling of anxiousness once again.

* * *

 

 

Feeling unnerved by the loss of her picture, Abigail resorted to doing something she had avoided since she had arrived here.

Talk to her mother.

She rang the number on her phone shakily, sitting at the Hale-Stilinski dinner table.

She waited as the tone beeped repeatedly. Just when she was giving up, she heard a raspy voice on the other end.

''Hey baby.''

Abigail raised her hand to her mouth and felt teary eyed at the sound of the scratched and weary voice.

* * *

Connor had come down the stairs for something to eat when he spotted her there, sat at the table. At first glance he saw nothing wrong, then he noted the upset expression on her face and was intrigued. He wondered if had anything to do with the photos he took and felt guilty as the possibility ran through his mind.

Or if the mother who was so close to death had indeed succumbed to it.

So he stayed.

* * *

''Hey.'' she responded sadly, ''I've missed you and I just wanted to call you.''

''That's sweet. How are you in... Beacon Hills?'' she asked.

Her heart sank, ''You knew?''

''Did you expect your father not to tell me?''

''No, I just... I didn't want to.'' she paused, ''I don't know. I haven't really known what to say to you.''

Now it was Lydia's turn to sigh, ''I understand. That's why I know you haven't called me. You must be disgusted with me.''

Abigail wanted to deny it but that was the truth wasn't it? That her entire world had been turned upside down after she'd heard her grandmother scream at her mother to look for her other child before she died.

Her silence was damning and Lydia knew she'd found her answer.

''How is Isobel?'' she asked faintly.

Abigail sucked in a breath and almost laughed in disbelief. The first time she heard her mother ever refer to her other daughter directly and it was in such a casual question like she was asking about the weather.

''She's... she's good. Settled and happy.''

She could picture her mother's smile as she sincerely told her, ''I'm glad.''

 _No thanks to_ _you._ Abigail bit her tongue to stop the bitter snipe to leave her mouth.

''Yeah...'' she responded hollowly.

''Listen Abigail... I can try to offer some sort of an explanation what I did but... ''

After a long stretch of silence, Lydia continued cautiously.

''I think it would be best if your sister heard it too.''

''No.'' she instantly replied.

''Abigail-''

''-No! She's happy now, she doesn't need this. She didn't have you before to protect her from this but she has me now!'' she promised.

''No.'' Abigail insisted solemnly, ''I'll deal with this alone, there's no need to bring her into this. She already thinks you're dead.''

''Abigail, she deserves an explanation.''

''Would you be able to even give her one if you could? No! This isn't- no. I can look after her now.''

''Abigail please-''

''-I'll be home in a couple of weeks.'' she interrupted harshly, hanging up the phone and slamming it down on the table.

She collapsed in a fit of sobs, covering her face with her hands and hiccupping between her sobs.

 

Connor was absolutely horrified. Not only was Abigail keeping their mother a secret, she was actively trying to keep them apart.

 _She doesn't need you_.  

_She has me to protect her._ He thought fiercely.

And that's exactly what he had in mind. Right after tomorrow when she came back from Frank's house. He was going to tell her. He was going to tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try not to judge Abigail too harshly. She has the best intentions and is trying to be genuinely protective of her new sister. Not in the best way but who said grief ever made a rational mind?
> 
> I am going to be making an effort to try to update more regularly (the story should be done in a few chapters anyway) as I feel bad for making you guys wait so long, it's just... life... it's gets in the way a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
